


Last to know

by Cubi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Oblivious, Oblivious Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubi/pseuds/Cubi
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, Clint Barton catches up on everything. He's completely aware of everyone and everything surrounding him; he just fakes ignorance. However, when he's home with all his teammates and knows that he can relax, he truly becomes oblivious. Maybe, just maybe, that's why this time he was the last to know.





	Last to know

Bucky's arrival at the tower was highly expected by everyone. Well, _almost_. At first Tony wasn't thrilled by the idea of housing his parents' murderer, but after long therapy sessions and inner work, he came to terms with the fact that it actually wasn't Bucky's fault. Anyway, the thing is that the Avengers were supportive of Steve and if that meant learning James' boundaries and trying to make him feel at home, then so be it.

  
It wasn't too difficult as he mostly kept to himself and took things slow. A month went by before he joined the team for a meal. A week after that first meal he started to feel more comfortable and nodded in aknowledgement whenever he passed someone on the halls. One more week and he cracked a smile at Sam's and Clint's jokes. He was letting himself grow accostumed to the new situation and warm up to his colleagues. Well, future colleagues (he wasn't cleared for missions yet). Two months after his arrival he started joining in conversations, a remark here, a joke there. Steve was _beaming_ with joy.

  
Of course, there were times when something would trigger James and then he'd spend two or three days closed up in his room, not even eating. He'd drown in his dark thoughts and shut down. But those occasions were rare.

  
Most of the time he spent reading books, shooting at the range or watching TV (which resulted in the whole team procrastinating their work and watching whatever it was that Bucky had been watching at the time). He also had long conversations with Steve about the past and how many things had changed since: technology, feminism, sexuality and gender identity, economy and so on. They both had Opinions ™ on racist bigots and ''making America great again".

  
His relationship with the other Avengers grew during the aforementioned TV sessions and soon he found himself letting Tony prod at his prosthetic arm, sparring with Natasha and Sam and participating on shooting competitions with Clint. Competitions that were dragged on by saying 'one more' again and again until someone went to fetch them for dinner.

  
Clint was extraordinary in Bucky's opinion: he was highly intelligent, had a flawless aim, was incredibly flexible and wasn't irritatingly careful about Bucky's metal arm. Him being hot as fuck was just a bonus. And he would've thought that Clint was straight if the archer didn't make bi jokes every chance he got.

  
Knowing that he could have a chance with Clint, he started to flirt with him: a compliment here, a smile there, practically cuddling him during movie nights, making him coffee and thowing some pickup lines here and there. Clint blushed every time and it made his heart soar and of course he ended up blushing too. Clint didn't stop his advances, quite the contrary. He started flirting back and cuddling and the team started giving them knowing smiles.

  
Maybe, just maybe, Bucky was a little bit at fault: they hadn't talked about what they had going on, whatever it was, and he had assumed they were dating.

  
Maybe, just maybe, if Bucky had known about Clint's late night long rants to Nat about how confused he was about his and Bucky's _bromance_ (as he called it), he would've poured his heart out and cleared Clint's doubts.

  
But no, they were perfectly fine living their own realities and keeping on behaving as they had been.

  
At least until Bucky kissed Clint goodbye.

  
He and Steve were about to go on one of their usual walks, admiring the 21st century's landscapes. On their way to the door they found Sam, Nat, Tony and Clint playing cards. Bucky peered over Clint's shoulder at his cards, muttered a 'see you later' and pecked Clint's lips when he turned his head.  
Clint sat there, frozen and wide-eyed. He turned back slowly and blinked a few times. Then, in an almost inaudible voice he asked the others:

  
"Have you _seen_ that, guys?"

  
A couple indifferent 'yeah' answered him. Why was no one freaking out? Was that a prank of some sorts? Because really, if it was it was a shitty thing to do. He stared at Nat, who stared back at him. Putting two and two together, Nat rose her eyebrows and hid a smirk.

  
"Clint, what's you relationship with Barnes?"

"We're- we're something like best friends I think? Bros? Best bros?" He frowned when Tony and Sam dropped their cards and paid him full attention. Realization dawned on him. "They certainly **didn't** kiss their friends back in the 40's. Holy fuck. Holy fuck guys how _long_ have I been- why hasn't anyone said anything?!"

"Not our business who you decide to go out with." Stated Sam matter-of-factly, a hint of a smile growing with each word.

Seeing that Clint would need some time to digest his newfound relationship, Tony, Natasha and Sam left him alone, cards still in hand.

An hour passed and Clint was still trying to believe that he had a significant other. He had a boyfriend. He had Bucky. The universe didn't completely hate him!

When he heard the elevator's doors open, he stood up and went to greet Bucky with the most passionated kiss he could manage. Breathless but content, Bucky chuckles.

"Wow, handsome, didn't know you had missed me that much..."

"Miss you? _Hell no,_ " said Clint stepping back and looking Bucky in the eyes, who now was really confused "I just discovered that you're my boyfriend and I intend to make up for the time we've lost."

Bucky was taken aback, he didn't know how he felt exactly, on the one hand, Bucky had been the only one who thought of them as boyfriend for God knows how long. On the other hand, Clint didn't seem to mind and was pretty eager to try this out with him (if the kiss was anything to go by).

"I thought you knew? You flirted and cuddled with me too, I mean... I think even the rest of the Avengers know..."

"Dude, I'm head over heels for you. I took everything you were willing to give me even if I thought that was something you did with your mates back in your time. Selfish? Yes, I know, but I'm too far-gone. Been since you got here, to be honest."

Bucky laughed and engulfed Clint in a hug.

"I love you, don't ever change."

Clint grinned. Wasn't planning on it anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've liked this. Comments are always appreciated. If you want to talk about the fic or want to request or just say hi, you can find me on Tumblr as gadriel-not-gabriel. Bye-bye!


End file.
